


Victor's Secret Model

by I_Like_Cabbages



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: AU, Hidden block, I am not sorry, Jimmy Whetzel - Freeform, M/M, Vehicles, asagao - Freeform, no jimmy does not serve pretzels, they are all vehicles, yungtown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Cabbages/pseuds/I_Like_Cabbages
Summary: Luke and Jimmy go to the mall but it's no normal mall trip. Jimmy and Luke look a little different too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this AU with @DedicatedToolbox so I wrote a fic. Also my first fic and how do you work this site.

Luke had always wanted to be a bicycle, but no he was a helicopter. A helicopter with stupidly big propellers. At least they made hats for helicopters for planes like him, or his ~designer~ did. He had extra money after paying for Asagao to hire a designer to make a hat for him to "help him model." Being a Victor's Secrets model is hard but especially when you're a reoccurring popular helicopter with a signature array of hats. 

Luke snapped out of his thoughts when Jimmy "No, I do not serve Pretzels" Whetzel the food truck pointed out his.. pretty revealing poster above the new Victor's Secrets in the mall.

"So, when did you do that shoot?" Jimmy asked in a flirty tone.

"Uuuuh..." Luke always forgot when he did shoots since they're spaced out so much. "Maybe a month ago?"

"Maybe you could do one in my bed sometime." Jimmy said, using his front wheel to nudge him.

"Jimmy, stop wheeling me you're going to mess up my new polish."

Jimmy then proceeded to wheel the poor hatted helicopter repeatedly. 

"I will cut you with my propellers, I do not care if anyone sees me hatless. I will carry you into the sky and drop you into the ocean." Luke angrily spat at the flirty food truck.

"OOOOOOOH HEY, THAT'S YUNGTOWN!!! HEY WE'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR PROPELLERS!!!"

Two bright red cars came up to Luke suddenly, honking fiercely at him. Yungtown was his stage name and he was pretty sure his helifans (he named them that) would wheelie off a cliff for him. They started reaching out the snapback he was currently wearing and Jimmy say there laughing his trunk off. The one car asked for his skid mark while the other screamed at him various questions.

Luke, of course, being the nice helicopter he was gave his skid mark and hovered towards Jimmy again. 

"Had fun with those two girls?"

"Yeah, I gave them a private show on your bed."

"Lukey you said you'd do to just for me!" Jimmy exclaimed, obviously offended and shocked Luke would do such a horrible thing to him.

"You are the most naive food truck I have ever seen, silly goose I didn't give them that! But who knows, maybe you'll get it later tonight." Luke said to Jimmy with a smirk on his face.

Jimmy's lights turned a bright red (which is the equivalent of blushing for a vehicle) as they walked out of that mall, not even buying anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I questioned my sanity while writing this


End file.
